Verdad o reto
by Tete93
Summary: Drake y Josh atrapados en la casa de árbol, un juego de verdad o reto y confesiones incómodas. Mi versión de lo que sucedió después del final del episodio: "La casa del árbol". Drake/Josh SLASH


**Bien este es el resultado de una noche de insomnio y demasiado Nickelodeon pero no me pude resistir…. Amo demasiado la pareja Drake/Josh!**

**Viñeta situada en el episodio: "La casa del Árbol"**

**Advertencia: En caso de que no lo hayan notado esto es Slash/Yaoi es decir chico/chico.**

**Disclaimer: Claro que Drake y Josh me pertenecen, de hecho ambos están ahorita en mi cama rogándome que deje de escribir y vaya a hacerles algo de compañía… ok no… pero sería genial si fuera asi.**

**Verdad o reto**

-Malaventura – decía Drake mientras su hermano se asombraba de que el guitarrista conociera el significado de tal palabra.

-Nostalgia – Contestaba con voz de hastío

-Obstáculo – definitivamente este juego se estaba volviendo repetitivo.

-Pesadumbre – Y las palabras cada vez más deprimentes

-Quemazón – definitivamente a Drake se le estaba acabando las palabras.

-Revés – Bueno, Josh definitivamente conocía más palabras, pero estaba tan agotado y llevaban tanto tiempo jugando que ya no se le ocurría mucho

-Sinsabor – el aburrimiento se podía palpar en la voz de Drake

-Tragedia – Al igual que en la de Josh

-¡basta! – Dijo Drake repentinamente desesperado

-Tu palabra debería ser con U– señaló Josh.

-No me interesa, dejemos de jugar este estúpido juego, mejor busquemos como salir ¡Tenemos que salir! No soporto estar encerrado – Mientras decía eso comenzó a caminar alrededor de la casita buscando inexistentes salidas.

La verdad este era como el quinto ataque de nervios que le daba a Drake en el tiempo que llevaban encerrados en esa casita, eso no era algo normal en Drake siendo que él era el más relajado de los dos. Debía tener algo que ver con llevar horas encerrado. No es que fuera claustrofóbico, no, era por el simple y sencillo hecho de haber perdido su cita con las gemelas, además del obvio motivo de que tenían horas sin comer.

Lo que tenía a Josh algo enfadado es que Drake se hacía el mártir como si fuera el único que estuviera pasando por eso, tenía ganas de agarrar a Drake por el cuello de la camisa y decirle "Cállate idiota, por si no te das cuenta yo también estoy encerrado, sin comer y sin gemelas", pero sabía que solo propiciaría una discusión innecesaria y si iban a estar encerrados mucho tiempo juntos era mejor estar en buenos términos.

-Cálmate, y si tanto te aburre el juego, juguemos otra cosa – sugirió Josh, mordiéndose la lengua para no añadir que además era culpa del mismo Drake que estuvieran encerrados en esa casita.

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó Drake – Porque no veo que tengas una gran cantidad de juegos de mesa disponibles –

-Podemos jugar charadas – Sugirió Josh con entusiasmo.

-No, aburre, que tal ¿Verdad o desafío? –

-¿Verdad o desafío? No tenemos trece años Drake – contestó Josh.

-Mueres por jugar – afirmó Drake con una sonrisa torcida que solo él era capaz de hacer, y Josh corroboró sus palabras devolviéndole una de sus sonrisas de Goofy, que hacían que a Drake le diera un salto el corazón.

Drake sabía que estaba mal, que las sonrisas de su hermano le hicieran sentir así, o sentir esa sensación en el estómago de cuando vas bajando las escaleras y te saltas un escalón cada vez que miraba sus hermosos ojos verdes, o no poder evitar sentir vértigo cada vez que veía a una chica demasiado cerca de él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sabía que sus sentimientos por Josh iban mucho más allá de la hermandad, lo sabía desde hace mucho, solo se negaba a verlo. No quería admitírselo incluso a sí mismo, que le gustará un chico no era un problema, no era la primera vez que un chico le llamaba la atención, y hasta se había planteado antes la posibilidad de ser bisexual. El verdadero problema no es que no era cualquier chico, era Josh, su hermano, y aunque no fueran de sangre sabía que Josh lo veía así.

Era ridículo y hasta cierto punto patético que pudiendo tener a cualquier chica (o chico) a sus pies con solo entrar a una habitación, se tenía que venir a enamorar justo de la única persona que jamás le iba a corresponder. Porque sabía que lo que sentía por Josh era más que un gusto o un simple encaprichamiento, era amor. Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocerlo y seguía intentando convencerse a sí mismo de lo contrario.

La cita de hoy con las gemelas era el millonésimo en una lista de intentos fallidos por convencerse de que él y Josh no podrían tener algo más que una hermandad. Pero bien, si el universo (o en su defecto Megan) conspiraba en su contra dejándolo a solas con Josh en lugar de con las tan ardientes gemelas, debía ser por algo.

-¿Verdad o reto? – preguntó Josh rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Verdad –

-¿Fuiste tú él que electrificó la silla de la maestra Hayfer? –

-No – contestó Drake pero al ver que Josh obviamente no le creía aclaró – Convencía Megan de que lo hiciera a cambio de comprarle yo los boletos para una película a la que aún no tenía edad para entrar, así que en realidad fue ella –

-¿Como se te ocurre? sabes lo peligroso que es,- Comenzó a regañarle Josh - la maestra pudo haber sufrido daño serio…

-¿Verdad o reto? – interrumpió Drake sin interés en el resto del regaño.

-Verdad – contestó el moreno algo molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Alguna vez has considerado besar a otro chico? – No sabía porque demonios le había preguntado eso, bueno si, por que estaba harto de seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo necesitaba comprobar si tenía alguna posibilidad con Josh.

-Yo…bue bue-no yo – comenzó a tartamudear Josh mientras se ponía rojo - que es considerar en realidad porque lo que pasa en nuestra mente es tan subjetivo que en realidad si lo pensamos o no, no lo convierte en una verdad absoluta…–

-Eres muy mal mentiroso – señaló Drake divertido

-Ya, si, lo he pensado – afirmó Josh muerto de vergüenza, pensando que Drake haría una mueca de disgusto, quedando totalmente confundido por la sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzó la cara de su hermanastro. Al ver que no añadía nada preguntó - ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto-

-Bien, te reto a que te toques la nariz con el dedo gordo del pie. –

-¿Solo eso? Lo haría hasta dormido – fanfarroneo Drake mientras se sacaba un zapato e intentaba cumplir con el reto, e inclusive comenzó a rodar en el suelo pero nunca alcanzaba a tocar su nariz.

Pasaron un buen rato entre verdades cada vez más personales y retos cada vez más ridículos. No estaban seguros cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí, bien podrían haber sido tres horas o doce, ya habían perdido la cuenta y el tiempo les parecía cada vez más subjetivo. Se preguntaban cuando regresarían sus padres a casa para sacarlos, o si Megan les mentiría y pasarían allí hasta que los vecinos regresaran al acabar el fin de semana.

-Verdad – escogió Drake en la sexagésima ronda del juego.

-¿Crees que soy atractivo? – preguntó Josh, si Drake no hubiera visto moverse los labios de su hermano no hubiera estado seguro que fue el quien dijo eso. El castaño abrió la boca sorprendido, claro que lo consideraba atractivo, lindo, guapo y muchos adjetivos más pero ninguno que le pudiera decir a la cara sin delatarse –

-No me malinterpretes – aclaró Josh algo nervioso al ver que Drake se quedaba sin contestar – me refiero, ¿crees que a las chicas, les resulte atractivo?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –

-Es que, ya sabes, normalmente no tengo mucho éxito con las chicas, únicamente he tenido una novia y no soy el tipo de chico que tiene cientos de chicas rogando por salir conmigo. Y como a ti se te dan tan bien, quería una crítica constructiva ¿Por qué crees que a las chicas no les resulte atractivo?

-Josh eres caballeroso, brillante, comprensivo, tierno, inteligente, atractivo y de gran corazón – comenzó Drake sintiéndose un poco como esas telenovelas que solía ver Walter – Tienes todo lo que una chica quiere y si ellas son demasiado ciegas para notarlo es su pérdida –

-¿En serio piensas eso de mí? – Preguntó Josh con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí, pero no te pongas cursi – "Porque si lo haces no resistiré el impulse de besarte" intentó sacudir el pensamiento de su mente, para desviar el tema preguntó - ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto – escogió Josh.

-Te reto a que te quedes quieto y cierres los ojos –

-¿A que me quede quieto y cierre los ojos? – repitió Josh extrañado, mientras cerraba los ojos – no entiendo que dificultad tiene eso digo un reto por definición es algo que debe ser difícil de cumplir pero cerrar los… - Las palabras de Josh fueron ahogadas al sentir los labios de Drake sobre los suyos.

Drake no entendía porque lo había hecho, había sido un mero impulso, no pudo evitar que el reto saliera de sus labios como si tuviera libre albedrío. Pero ya era hora de comprobar si Josh sentía lo mismo por él, y la verdad jamás había sido demasiado bueno con las palabras, o con planificar cosas, a él se le daba actuar y ya.

Cuando posó sus labios sobre los de Josh, este abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, Drake se preparó para lo peor, temiendo el rechazo, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido. Pero contario a lo que pensaba, después de una fracción de segundo Josh cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponderle al beso.

Josh no salía de su asombro, Drake lo estaba besando, no era solo un sueño a una fantasía de la que pronto despertaría, esto era real. Josh sabía que nunca había visto a Drake solo como un hermano, que sus sentimientos eran completamente diferentes, pero pensó que jamás serian correspondidos, así que los dejó, en un rincón olvidado de su corazón y mente. Había soñado con probar sus labios una y otra vez, solo lo había logrado cumplir en una ocasión, pero estaba demasiado emocionado por tener boletos para Oprah que ni siquiera reflexionó lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras Drake profundizaba el beso, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar en la boca de Josh, permiso que por supuesto fue concedido enlazó una mano en el cabello de Josh y la otra comenzó a deslizarla por la camiseta de este. Josh comenzó a meterle la mano en la camiseta también, tocando el cuerpo que hacía fantasear a la mayoría de las chicas de San Diego. Luego de un par de minutos finalmente se separaron y retiraron la mirada sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Drake yo… - Comenzó a decir Josh

-No escucha yo…-intentó interrumpir Drake

-Drake, Josh ¿están ahí? – Se oyó la voz de Walter desde fuera, cortando el incómodo intento de los muchachos de expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Aquí estamos – contestó Josh – estamos atrapados necesitas usar la sierra.

Y mientras oían a Walter cortar la madera para liberarlos, desearon por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban encerrados, que no los hubieran encontrado hasta un poco más tarde, cuando las cosas entre ellos hubieran quedado claras. Mientras cenaban no tuvieron oportunidad de tocar el tema ya que su madre estuvo todo el tiempo en la cocina con ellos. Cuando finalmente estuvieron a solas en su habitación cayeron rendidos en sus respectivas camas, demasiado adoloridos por estar en esa incomoda casita todo el día, y por haberla construido además. No se dirigieron más que un par de sonrisas cómplices, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar la mañana siguiente.

**Solo por dato: Este es exactamente el capítulo anterior a Josh is Done (Se acabó)**

**Recuerden:**

**Dejar review ahorra agua… se consciente con tu mundo y deja un review.**

**PD: NO es el primero que escribo pero aún no tengo mucha experiencia en el Slash así que se aceptan críticas constructivas.**

**Besos**

**Tete**


End file.
